


Harder Than It Looks

by kenken1229



Category: Glee
Genre: Break Up and Make Up, F/F, Mentions of Kitty/Marley, mentions of Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenken1229/pseuds/kenken1229
Summary: While visiting with some friends to New York City, Santana runs into her ex. Trying to pretend that everything was ok winds up being harder than it looked when old flames come back up.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez
Kudos: 14





	Harder Than It Looks

"San…San…Santana wake up…" There was a groan heard from underneath the covers but no other movements. "Come on Santana, get your lazy ass up we’re going to be late…SANTANA!"

"Ugh, WHAT!" Santana yells from under her covers.

"Get up. We gotta get going. The train leaves in two hours. That means you have less than an hour and a half you get ready.” Quinn says. Again Santana makes no move to get out of bed. “Come on, San. Britt will be waiting at the NY station, so you need to get your ass ready." Quinn said before walking out of Santana's room.

Santana sighs still under her covers. She was about to fall back asleep.

"NOW SAN!" Quinn shouts. Santana groans, violently kicks her covers off and gets out of bed.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Santana was dressed, in a pair of tan cargo pants with a black v-neck shirt and a black leather jacket and a pair of black vans. She joins Quinn and her cousin Kitty in the kitchen where they were waiting.

“Took you long enough.” Quinn teases. Even while wearing sunglasses, Santana still looked annoyed. “Okay let’s go.” They grab their bags and head off to the train station.

"Remind me again why we're going." Santana asks irritated as they stood by the train waiting to board.

"Because Brittany asked us too. She's on break and thought it would be a good idea for us to come visit. Besides this could be good. New scenery and all that." Quinn answers.

"Oh so we're going just so you can have a booty call with your girlfriend. Perfect. Great plan." Santana snipes.

Quinn rolls her eyes all to used to Santana’s behavior.

"She's your best friend San too. You know you want to see her just as much as I do."

Santana sighs knowing the blonde had a point. "Yea, I do."

"Good now we're going on this trip, and you know what, we're going to have fun." Quinn said final.

"Yea what's got your thong in a bunch anyway?" Kitty asks.

"Well for starts, you guys woke me up at an ungodly hour…" Santana starts

"It was like noon." Kitty points out.

"Yea, on a Saturday. We all know I don't wake up till at least 2pm, maybe 1:30 on a good day. Also fuck off, I don’t wear thongs…well not anymore. Crouchless panties are the way to go now." Santana says with a smirk.

"Ew" she gets from both blondes. 

"Yea right. Is it really that or are you afraid of who you might run into while in New York?" Quinn smirks. Santana glares at Quinn

"Who?" Kitty asks suddenly very interested in the conversation. If it got Santana to blush and glare holes into Quinn’s face then it must be good.

“No one Kitty, just forget what I said.” Quinn recants.

“No way, come on who are we talking about?” Kitty pushes.

"Nobody, shrimp. Just let it go." Santana says.

"Oh come on. You can't just start something like that then end it…"

"Hey Kitty isn't that Marley over there?" Quinn jumps in

"Where?" Kitty says quickly before spotting her girlfriend. "I'll be right back." Kitty left before either could say anything. She headed over to a tall brunette and greeted her with a big hug and kiss. Quinn turns back to Santana and sighs.

"Look San, I'm sorry..." Quinn tries to apologies.

"It’s whatever Q. I'm over it. I'm over her. Let's just go, train's boarding." Santana said walking away before Quinn could say anything.

Quinn watches her best friend walk off and sighs. “Kitty come on, we gotta get on.” Quinn calls out to Kitty before heading to the train. Kitty and Marley shortly followed after her. Once all of the passengers were seated and on the train, the train takes off.

Four hours later, they had finally arrived in New York Grand Central Station. As they exited the train, Brittany was eagerly waiting for them.

"Baby!" Brittany says excitedly when she saw Quinn coming off the train. She runs up to Quinn and jumps in her arms.

"Hey babe" Quinn says before giving Brittany a kiss. The two got so caught up in the kiss (give them a break they hadn’t seen each other in a while) they forgot they had an audience. They pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat. They saw Kitty standing there with a shit eating smirk on her face while Marley was blushing and trying to look away as if to let them have privacy.

"Oh hey Kitty," Brittany smiles and hugs Kitty. Behind Brittany’s back Quinn was glaring at her cousin.

"Hey Britt" Kitty smirks at her cousin, but smiles when Brittany pulls back. "Britt, you remember my girlfriend Marley right?'

"Oh yea, hey" Brittany smiles at Marley then also pulls her in for a hug. Brittany is a hugger no matter who you are. Marley is momentarily startled, but hugs back.

"Uh hey" Marley says shyly. Quinn and Kitty silently chuckled behind their girlfriends.

When Brittany pulls back, she looks around. The smile on her face vanishes. "Where's Santana?"

Just as she said that, there was a sound of suitcases clashing into the ground. They turned around and saw Santana struggling with carrying 3 suitcases.

"Oh please, don't move at all I got it guys." Santana said sarcastically. “Oh and by the way thank you Marley. Glad to see someone knows how to caring their own stuff.”

"Okay" Quinn replies anyway with a smirk. Santana glares at her.

"Quinn" Brittany scolds and smacks her girlfriend on the arm.

"But babe…" Brittany give her a stern look. She sighs. "Okay" Quinn says before heading over to help Santana with the bags.

"Whipped" Santana snickers.

"Shut up" Quinn growls, but that just makes Santana laugh more. The two head over to the other girls. Santana throws Kitty's bag to her…well at her.

"Ow" Kitty says.

"Lazy ass." Santana says. Brittany runs over the Santana and pulls her into a big hug.

"Hey San!" Brittany says hugging Santana.

"Hey Britt Britt. How's it going?" Santana asks hugging Brittany back.

"It's cool. I’m so glad you guys are here. I can’t wait to show you the dance studio I work at… oh come on I can show you now. Let’s go." Brittany said eagerly she grabs both of Quinn and Santana’s arms pulling them.

"Whoa, wait Britt. Babe we have to take our bags to the house first." Quinn said slowing her girlfriend down.

"Oh yea. Right duh. We can drop the bags off then I can show you the studio." Brittany said. The four laughed and followed Brittany out of the station.

45 minutes later, the five girls made their way to a New York dance studio. The place was huge.

"Wooooow" Kitty and Marley said in awe as they looked around the area.

"I know right. It's so awesome. It's cool I have this place I can come to like all the time just to do what I love." Brittany said excited.

"Well I'm proud of you baby. Glad you found somewhere you love." Quinn said before kissing Brittany on the cheek.

"Yea, I'm proud of you too, Britt." Santana says with a smile.

"Thanks." Brittany smiles. "Oh wait there's something else I want to show you guys. Come on." Brittany said excited.

Santana chuckled as she followed her silly friend. As she followed she was taking in everything the studio had. At one point she thought she saw a mass of familiar brunette hair, but quickly shook that out of her head. New York isn't that small of a place that she would run into…her.

Brittany shows them more of the studio. Picking out what were her favorite rooms. While the others were looking around, Quinn leans into Brittany to ask her something.

"Britt, you sure it was safe to bring San here?" Quinn whispers so that one could hear her but Brittany.

"Yea why?" Brittany asks confused. Quinn gives her a look. Brittany realizes what she's talking about. "Oh, yea! Yea, I'm sure. She usually doesn't show on Fridays, so it's cool." Brittany said.

“You sure?” Quinn asks not really convinced.

“Totally” Brittany says leaning over to give Quinn a peck on the lips. A small grin comes on Quinn’s face.

“Okay”

Not noticing her friends talking or paying attention to anything around her, Santana accidentally bumped into someone.

“Whoa!”

"Oh my god I am so sorry. I didn't see where I was going." the person said.

"No it's cool. I…"Santana started, but the voice sounded a little familiar. Taking off her sunglasses, she looked at the person and was shocked by who she saw. The other is equally shocked.

"Santana?" the person says.

Santana snaps out of her shock.

"R-Rachel…hey" Santana stutters to her ex. Santana looked at the girl. She does not look anything like Santana remembered. She looked more mature and well hot. Her long brunette hair was curled with the ends a little lighter than before and her make-up was a little heavier but she looked good. Great even. Then again she always looked great to Santana.

"Oh my God, Santana…" Rachel wraps her arms around Santana in a tight hug. “What are you doing here?" Rachel says pulling back from the hug.

"Uh, just…just visiting. We're here visiting Britt." Santana answers.

"We?"

"Uh yea, Quinn, Quinn's cousin Kitty and her girlfriend Marley. We're kind of all on break, so Quinn thought it would be cool to visit Britt." Santana says

"Oh that's nice. Can you believe that they're still together after all this time?" Rachel asks with a small smile.

"Yea, I know. I thought Britt would have been a little sick of Q by now, but I guess that's not happening anytime soon." Santana jokes

"Oh stop it. You know you're happy for them." Rachel says.

"Maybe" Santana smirks. Rachel giggles. Santana couldn't help but smile at that. She had always loved Rachel's laugh. After her laughter calmed down, Rachel looked at Santana.

"So…how have you been?" she asks.

Santana looks at Rachel.

"Uh, good. I've uh I've been good. You know going through life and stuff." Santana answers. "How about you? Still kicking butt in NYADA?" Santana smiles.

"Yes, I am. Classes are great. And I've already gotten offers for three off Broadway shows. I'm doing really great." Rachel said with a huge smile.

"Wow that's awesome Rach. I always knew you would make it." Santana said with a small smile. "Sooo…anyone…new?" Rachel seemed to blush a little bit. "You-you don't have to answer that, if you don't want to. I-I was just asking."

"No, it's okay." Rachel says "There was someone for a while. His name was Brody. I met him my freshmen year, but it just didn't work out." Rachel answers.

"Why?…Sorry over stepping again."

"It's okay really. We're friends right? Friends can ask these kind of questions." Rachel says.

"Yea, right. Friends." Santana says not sounding so convinced, but apparently Rachel didn't notice.

"To answer your question. I don't know. I guess it just didn't work out." _'And he wasn't you.'_ Rachel thought. "We're better friends anyway."

"Oh"

"So what about you? Any new girls?" Rachel smirks

"No not really. Well there's been a few, but I thought I would just hold off dating for a bit you know. Focus more on my career first." Santana said.

"Oh well that's good. So no one special?"

' _Not as special as you.'_ "Nope, none."

Rachel nods. They stood there silent for a while. Until the others came up to them.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Brittany asks surprised to see the smaller brunette.

"Oh, uh Cassie was sick, so she asked if I would fill in for her." Rachel answers.

"Oh"

"Uh hey Rachel." Quinn steps forward and hugs her.

"Hi Quinn." Rachel hugs back.

Quinn pulls from the hug.

"Rachel, this is my cousin Kitty and her girlfriend Marley." Quinn introduced

"Hi" Marley says

"Hey" Rachel replies.

"So you're the one that's got Tana here all in a bunch." Kitty said with a smirk. "Ow" she receives a nudge in the side by both her girlfriend and cousin. "What?"

"Shut up" Quinn mutters.

"What I'm just saying" Kitty said

"You're saying to much" Quinn said back.

Kitty pouts, but Marley wraps her arm around her and kisses her on the cheek.

Rachel ignored their bicker and kept looking at Santana.

"A bunch?"

"What bunch? There was no bunch…” Santana says. Rachel gave her a look that told her she knew if she was lying. “Okay fine, I was…I was in a bunch…for a while…but I'm over it now." Santana says quickly.

"Oh"

"Yea."

"Oh, well that's good, cause I-I'm over it too."

"Cool"

"Yea."

There was an awkward silence.

"Uhh so I have to get back to class. Uh maybe we could hang out sometime. You know while you’re here." Rachel said

"Uhh, yea. Yea that would be cool." Santana nods

"Okay. Well I have to go. Bye." Rachel says. Part of her didn’t want to go, but she knew she had to.

"Uh yea, bye." Santana says.

With one last smile and wave Rachel walks away from the group. As she walks away, Santana can’t help but feel her head spin and her heart sort of break all over again. This was gonna be one crazy vacation.

**SRSRSRSRSR SRSRSRSRSR SRSRSRSRSR SRSRSRSRSR SRSRSRSRSR** **SRSRSRSRSR**

" _So this…this is really it?" Rachel asks_

_Santana looks up._

" _Yea. It is." Santana replies sadly._

" _And…we're doing this for the best right?" Rachel asks, tears filling her eyes._

" _Yea"_

" _Then why does it feel like we're giving up?" Rachel cries._

_Santana gets up from her seat and wraps her arms around Rachel._

" _We're not giving up, Rach. We're just…taking a step back. You know making a way for our future." Santana said. Trying hard to not only convince Rachel but herself as well. "Hey, you know I'll always love you right." She said wiping the tears from Rachel's face._

"Rachel…Rachel…Rachel are you listening to me?"

"Huh? What?" Rachel snaps out of her thoughts. "Oh, I-I'm sorry, Kurt. I-I wasn’t listening."

"Yea, I was saying how we should go to Callbacks tonight. Blaine wants to check it out." Kurt says

"Oh okay. Yea that sounds like fun." Rachel answers with false enthusiasm. Kurt notices.

"What's been up with you lately? It's like you've been distracted or something?" Kurt asks concerned.

"Oh it's…it's nothing. Just a lot going on…with classes and stuff." Rachel says.

"Rachel…" Rachel looks up at Kurt. "You know I know you right?" Rachel looks confused by the question but nods her head. "So if you know that then you know I can tell when you're lying right." Kurt said with a grin. Rachel looks a little dumbfounded before looking down at her hands a little embarrassed. "Rachel,…what's wrong?"

Rachel sighs.

"Santana's in town." Rachel says.

"Oh. Really?" Rachel nods. "What's she doing here?"

"She came here with Quinn to visit Brittany." Rachel answers. Kurt nods.

"Oh. Wow they're still dating?" Kurt said

"I know. That's what Santana and I said." Rachel chuckles before looking sad again. Kurt sees this.

"Rachel...I thought you were over her." Kurt says

"I am, but it doesn't…it's been two years, Kurt. No call, no text…"

"I thought you said she emailed you." Kurt said

"Yea, to tell me she got settled into her dorm. After that nothing." Rachel sighs. Kurt takes a good look at his best friend.

"Rachel…do you still have feels for her?" Kurt asks sincerely.

Rachel looks at him shocked, not knowing how to answer.

**SRSRSRSRSR SRSRSRSRSR SRSRSRSRSR SRSRSRSRSR SRSRSRSRSR SRSRSRSRSR**

" _You know I will always love you right?" Santana says wiping the tears from Rachel's face._

" _Yes, and I'll always love you too. You… you were my first love." Rachel says._

_Santana looks shocked._

" _But I thought Finn…"_

" _I thought Finn was my first, but the truth was I only thought that because he was the first person to ever talk to me. I fooled myself into thinking I was in love with him. Truth is I wasn't. I never knew what love was. Not until I met you. You showed me love Santana, and I will never forget that." Rachel tells her, cupping her cheeks in her hands._

_Santana looks at her with tears in her eyes._

" _You know, you're making this really hard." Santana said with a teary chuckle._

" _I know, but you're right. This is for the best." Rachel says. Santana nods before leaning forward, pressing a soft kiss, one last soft kiss, on Rachel's lips._

"Santana…Santana…Santana, HEY!" Santana feels a hard smack on the back of her head.

"OW! What the hell?" Santana shrieks. Santana turns to see Kitty behind her. "The fuck, Mini Q?" She asks rubbing her head.

"Sorry you seemed kind of out of it." Kitty shrugs not really sorry.

"Whatever." Santana huffs and turns back around.

"So, what was up with that girl at the studio?" Kitty asks.

Santana looks at Kitty.

"You're a nosey bitch, you know that?" Santana sneers.

"Details, details." Kitty shrugs. "So who is she?" Kitty asks again

"An old friend." Santana answers simply.

"Really? Cause she seemed like she was more than an old friend to me." Kitty pushes. Santana glares at Kitty. "Come on, San. You know I can keep a secret." Kitty gives a coy smile.

"Kitty, cut it out." Quinn comes into the room, along with Brittany and Marley.

"What? I'm just creating conversation." Kitty says innocently heading over to sit with Marley.

"Of course you were, babe." Marley said pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"San I'm really sorry. I didn't know Rachel was gonna be there. She's usually not on Fridays…" Brittany apologizes.

"Britt, it's cool. No need to apologize. It was bound to happen. It's all good." Santana says

"Okay enough talk, it's our first night in New York. I say we go out and party." Kitty said. Brittany and Marley nod their heads in agreement.

"You know for once, I actually agree with Kit Kat. We should go out tonight." Santana says.

"Whoa, San are you sure?" Quinn asks.

"Uh yea, why not?" Santana asks.

"Well San, you just ran into your ex. A girl you dating for almost three years and was your first love and haven’t seen her in two years. You sure you're cool with going out?"

“I knew it!” Kitty shouts.

"Gee thanks for the back history, Q." Santana said sarcastically. "Look Q, I told you. I'm over it. I'm not gonna sit around moping. And no I'm not gonna go get drunk and sleep with the first girl I see. I just want is to go out with my friends in New York and have a good time. That's all." Santana says.

"Well if you say so."

"Yea, I say so."

"Well you heard the woman. Let’s go out and party." Kitty cheers.

The four cheer before getting dressed for the night.

**SRSRSRSRSR SRSRSRSRSR SRSRSRSRSR SRSRSRSRSR SRSRSRSRSR SRSRSRSRSR**

A few hours later, they were all dressed up and ready to party. Brittany wearing a short black skirt with a pink spaghetti strap shirt and long black boots. Kitty as wearing the same thing as Britt, but instead of a black skirt, hers was denim and she was wearing a jean jacket over her white shirt and a pair of blue Hard Court Hi Addias. Marley was wearing a short blue dress with black heels. Quinn was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a black plaid button up with a few buttons on the top unbuttoned to show off the pink tank top under it, and black ankle boots. Santana was a little more laid back than the other four. She wearing a white button up, sleeves rolled up, with a red skinny tie and black vest. Black skinny jeans, a pair of black, white and red Hard Court Hi Addias, and a fedora with a red ribbon around the top. All in all the girls were hot.

The five made their way to a bar. Well not just any bar. It was a karaoke bar.

"Britt, when we said we wanted to go out partying. We didn't mean to a karaoke bar." Kitty says.

"Why not? Callbacks is fun. My group and I always come here after class. It's like the best karaoke bar ever." Brittany says.

"I agree with Brittany. I think a karaoke bar could be fun." Marley says

"Yea, karaoke sounds fun. Nice pick babe." Quinn said kissing Brittany's cheek.

"Whipped" Kitty mutters.

"What was that, _dear._ " Marley said folding her arms.

"Nothing honey." Kitty said.

"You were saying Kitty." Quinn smirks.

"Shut up" Kitty huffs.

Santana had yet to say anything.

"San?" Quinn says

"Huh? Yea?" Santana turns to Quinn.

"Are you cool with karaoke?" Quinn asks looking a little concern.

"Yea, yea it's cool." Santana said.

"Okay well let’s party." Quinn says. The three girls headed over to find a table while Quinn stayed with Santana. "Hey San?"

"Yea?"

"You okay?" Quinn asks

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don’t know, you were just…you looked a little distant just then." Quinn says

"Oh yea sorry. Nah, I just had something on my mind." Santana says

Quinn nods. "Rachel?"

"What? N-no. No. Not even close." Santana lies. Truth was she wasn't thinking of her at first, but when they entered the bar, Santana thought she saw someone that looked just like Rachel. "Just thinking of something that's been on my mind for a while now. I'll tell you about it later." Santana says

Quinn takes a look at her. She knew there was something Santana wasn't telling her, but she'll let it go for now.

"Okay, but we’re talking about it later." Quinn says in a voice that said she meant it.

"You got it. Let's go find the girls." Santana said and they went to look for the other three.

On the other side of the bar.

"I'm so glad we decided to come here." Rachel said happily. She was wearing a short red dressed that showed off her long beautiful legs and simple but beautiful black heels. Her long hair was wavy as usual.

"Yea, it was a really good idea. This place looks awesome." Blaine says.

"All of my ideas are good." Kurt says.

"Yes they are babe." Blaine says kissing Kurt on the cheek. Rachel smiles at them.

She liked seeing them like that. So in love. She wishes she had what they did. Instantly her thoughts went Santana. They used to be just like that. Holding hands while walking in the hall. Kissing by the door after Santana walked Rachel to her class. Santana tried to say that she didn't like the whole PDA and that it was bad for her badass rep or that she just did it to let people know Rachel Berry was taken by Santana fucking Lopes but Rachel knew the truth. Rachel knew Santana just liked being near Rachel. Rachel wasn’t going to deny it, she liked it too. She loved being near Santana. Being around Santana made her feel safe and loved. She'd never really felt that way with anyone else. Not Finn, not Puck, not Jesse. Nobody. She would give anything to have that feeling again.

Rachel snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head. No she was not going to go down that road. Not again. It's been two years, and she's over it. She's over her. Right? She needed some air or at least to get away from the lovey doveiness of Blaine and Kurt.

"I'm going to go get a drink. I'll be right back." She got up from the table and left before either Kurt or Blaine could say anything.

"Is she okay?" Blaine asks

"I have no idea." Kurt said half curious and half concern for his best friend.

Other side of bar. Santana was experiencing the same thing. Both couples were all loved up. Brittany was sitting on Quinn's lap, wearing Santana's hat, laughing while Kitty and Marley were sitting really close and Kitty was whispering something into Marley's ear making her giggle. It was just down right sappy and disgusting. Santana couldn't take anymore. She had to get out of there. She got up from her seat. Quinn saw her movement.

"San where you going?" Quinn asks

"Just gonna get something to drink. Be right back." Santana said and walked away from the group before Quinn could say anything.

As Santana and Rachel headed to the bar, the MC announced the next act.

"Alright ladies and gents, next we got a couple of new comers here to sing a little song for the lovers tonight. Give it up!" Every cheered, and the music began to play.

( _Santana,_ **Rachel,** ** _Both)_**

Santana walks through the crowd.

_We broke up  
_ _Yeah, it's tough  
_ _Most guys would've been crushed  
_ _Wastin' their time  
_ _Wonderin' where they went wrong_

_No way, not me  
_ _Hey, I'm doing just fine  
_ _I'm not afraid of movin' on_

_It's easy going out on a Friday Night  
_ _Easy every time I see her out  
_ _I can smile, live it up  
_ _The way a single girl does  
_ _But what she, what she don't know  
_ _Is how hard it is to make it look so  
_ _Easy_

Other side of the bar, Rachel also walks through crowd.

**The truth is  
** **That I miss lyin' in those arms of hers  
** **But I don't ever let it show  
** **I laugh and I act like  
** **I'm having the time of my life  
** **As far as she knows**

They both reach the bar. Neither knows the other is there.

**_It's easy_ ** **** **goin' out on Friday night  
** **_Easy_ ** **every time I see her out**

**I can smile, live it up  
** **The way a single girl does**

They turn and see each other.

**_But what she, what she don't know  
_ ** **_Is how it is to hard it is to make it look so  
_ ** **_Easy_ **

They walk towards one another. They don't say or do anything, just stares and sings to each other

**Oh it's Easy**

They come closer to one another. Rachel wraps her arms around Santana's neck. While Santana's arms moves to her waist.

**_O_ ** **_h it's easy_ ** _going out on Friday night  
_ **_Oh it's easy_ ** **** **every time I see her out  
** _I can smile_ **live it up**

They lean their foreheads together.

**_Forget about the way it was  
_ ** **_But what_ ** **** _she  
_ **Oh what she don't know  
** _What she don't know  
_ **_Is how hard it is to make it look so  
_ ** **_Easy_ **

**Oh oh oh  
** _Oh hou oh  
_ **Oh oh oh  
** _Oh hou ohh_

**Oh Look so easy**   
_So easy  
_ _Yeahooooo_

By the end of the song, the crowd goes wild for the participants on stage, but Santana and Rachel don't notice. They were to busy looking at each other to notice anything else around them.

No words were expressed. They just stared and held each other in their arms. Their lips were inches apart but neither could bring themselves to close the remaining gap between them. They just stood there feeling the other’s breath on their faces.

Rachel, realizing the position they were in, quickly pulls back from Santana, stunning Santana.

“Rachel…”

"I-I'm sorry. I-I…I can't… I can't do this." Rachel said then quickly walked away from a shocked and hurt Santana.

Rachel quickly makes her way to the table were Kurt and Blaine are seated at, tears falling from her eyes. Kurt saw and grew concerned.

"Rachel…Rachel what's wrong?" Kurt asks as Rachel frantically grabs her things.

"N- nothing, I'm just tired. I'm going to head home."

"Uh well okay. We'll come with you." Kurt said as he and Blaine got up.

"No, no. I-I just need to be alone. I'll see you when you get home." Rachel said making a quick haste out of the bar.

In her quick haste, she doesn't notice someone following. As she gets farther outside, she hears the person calling her name.

"RACHEL!….RACHEL!…" the person called.

Rachel turns to find Santana running after her.

"Santana…wh-what are you do-" Rachel's question was cut off by Santana crashing her lips into Rachel's. Rachel doesn't hesitate to kissing her back. She wrapped her arms around Santana's neck bringing her closer. Their lips move in sync with each other in their passionate kiss.

Rachel couldn't believe this was happening. She's waited so long for this moment. Ever since they ended their three year relationship two nights before graduation, she's wanted nothing more than this moment. To feel Santana's lips against hers again and get that feeling back. The feeling that she belonged and was loved. The feeling she only got when she was with Santana. She wanted to hold on to this moment forever, but she knew that she couldn't.

In the end she would be going back to NYADA and Santana would go back to Kentucky. That's how it was going to happen. That's how it was suppose to happen. That's why they ended it in the first place. Because they were going in different directions and they would rather it end on their terms than to let the distance destroy them. It was for the best. No matter how much neither of them wanted it, it was best.

Rachel pulls back from the kiss and leans her forehead against Santana's.

"Wow" Santana pants

Rachel nods.

"Wh-what was that?" Rachel pants.

"I don't know…but it felt great." Santana said

"Tana, we can't…we can't do this." Rachel says reluctantly releasing herself from Santana's hold.

"Why not?" Santana asks. The look Rachel gave her told her she already knew. She sighs "Look Rachel, I know we said it was for the best, but…I miss you. I miss us. I miss this."

"Santana…" Rachel says.

"Rachel, these last two years have been hell for me. I tried to get over you. I tried to date other girls. I even thought about drinking myself into oblivion and sleeping with every girl I saw to numb the pain, but it didn't work. I tried for two years to pretend that I was over you or that I didn't miss or need you. But you know what, I'm tired of pretending. I'm tired of going on thinking that I don't need you or that I don't want to see you every day." Santana steps forward and leans her head against Rachel's. "I need you back in my life Rach. I just…I still love you. Please say you love me back." Santana whispers.

Rachel takes a breath to claim her fast beating heart and tries to hold back her tears.

"Santana, you know I will always love you. But I'm scared if we go through with this, what we didn't want to happen will happen. You'll leave and I stay here. I just… I just don't want to get hurt." Rachel said with tears rolls down her face.

"Rachel, look at me." Rachel looks up. "You know I would never hurt you." Santana says softly.

"I know that, but…" Rachel sniffs. "…what if the distance does? What if the distance breaks us apart? I can't go through that hurt again. I just can't. Watching you walk away from me the first time was the worst thing ever."

"What if I told you it wouldn't be a problem?" Santana asks. Rachel looks up at Santana.

"What do you mean?"

"What if I moved here?" Santana shrugs.

"What... San...No I couldn't...You can't just leave your life behind for me. I don't want you to move here just to be with me." Rachel said

"I'm not. I'm moving here because there's something better that I love to do here. Being with you is just an added bonus." Now Rachel looks confused, so Santana explains. "I've been working for this guy Steve at a television studio as an assistant, you know to make some easy cash. Anyway Steve said I was a natural, and with enough credits and experience I can move up from an assistant to the big thing. You know directing and all that. So he made a few calls and got me into a school here. So by next month I have a choice on whether I want to go or not. So I choose it. I'll go, then we can be together again." Santana explains.

"Santana...I didn't even know you were interested in filming." Rachel says a little shocked.

"Yea, me either, but hey it works and I'm good at it. Who would have thought I would be so good at bossing people around. I mean directing." Santana smirks and Rachel chuckles. "And this way I'll get to be famous, just like I wanted." Santana smiles.

"But what about cheerleading and Kentucky?" Rachel says. Santana sighs.

"Kentucky didn't work out, Rach." Santana tells her.

"What…"

"It sucked. People there were to sensitive. They thought I was being a bitch when I was just being honest." Rachel chuckles again. Santana did always have a way to make her laugh. "Plus I couldn't think straight, cause…all I could think about was you." Rachel looks shocked. "I told you. I missed you Rach."

"Wh-when did you drop out?" Rachel asks

"Just after the first semester. Wnet back home but there wasn't anything keeping me there so I went to New Haven and been crashing with Q ever since."

"So you've been staying with Quinn this whole time? Why haven't you called me?" Rachel said sounding both hurt and angry.

"Because…because I was scared you would be disappointed in me." Santana said sadly.

Any anger in Rachel disappeared instantly. She cupped Santana's chin to make her face her.

"Tana, I could never be disappointed in you. I always thought you were wasting your talent by going to Kentucky by the way. I just never said anything because I thought that was what you really wanted…"

"What I really wanted was to be with you." Santana says

"I know. I really wanted that too. But I couldn't stand to think that you were wasting yourself just to follow me around. I just felt selfish." Rachel tells her.

"Rachel I would have found something to do eventually." Santana said

"I know…I just…" Rachel sigh.

"Rach, you know I would follow you to the ends of the earth if you ask me to."

"I know that's what I love and miss about you." Rachel says

"Okay then let’s try. Didn't we say that if we ever saw each other again we could try…would try. So let's try. Let's just be us again. Please, Rae." Santana begs.

"Santana I really want to. But I'm scared." Rachel whispers.

"I am too, but as long as we're together, there's nothing we can't do right. You and Me against the world. Remember?"

Rachel smiles thinking about the ring Santana gave her on their two year anniversary. On the inside it said _'us against the world.'_ Rachel has never taken off that ring. It hangs on a chain around her neck.

Rachel looks up at Santana and smiles. She nods.

"Yes?" Santana says nervously

"Yes." Rachel smiles widely.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Santana. A thousand times yes!" Rachel laughs.

"Thank fuck." Santana says with a huge smile.

Rachel smiles back before pulling Santana in for the most passionate kiss they have ever had. Everything they have felt for those last two years and the love that they still had for each other was put into that kiss. This kiss was a promise for many many more.

They pulled away from each other when air was needed.

"I love you." Santana says.

"I love you too. God, I’ve missed you so much." Rachel says.

"Let’s head back to your place. Cause we gotz two years plus change to make up for." Santana winks. Rachel laughs."…and I would really like some alone time reconnecting with my girl."

"Your girl?" Rachel smiles

"Rach, you know you'll always be my girl." Santana says seriously.

"You know I think that earns you a special treat." Rachel says seductively.

"Oh yea." Santana says back. "And what is that?" Santana says holding her arms around Rachel pulling her closer so that they're inches apart.

"You'll just have to find out." Rachel smirks. She give Santana a quick kiss on the lips before pulling out of her arms. She pulls her cell phone out of her purse

"What are you doing?" Santana asks.

"Texting Kurt, telling him that he might want to stay with Blaine tonight." Rachel says. Santana's mouth dropped open. "Like you said we have a lot of making up to do. And I plan on doing that all night long." Rachel says into Santana's ear.

Rachel walks away leaving a very shocked and very turned on Santana.

"You coming?" Rachel smirks.

"Oh I plan on it." Santana says before running up to Rachel.

They caught a cab and headed for Rachel and Kurt's apartment. And that night Rachel and Santana got reacquainted with each other in more ways than one.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Easy" by Rascal Flatts and Natasha Bedingfield


End file.
